happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tooth or Consequences
Tooth or Consequences is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring * Pockets Featuring * Chompy * Jerky * Squabbles * Nutty * Toothy * Tash * Boxer Appearances *Sniffles *Lumpy Plot Pockets is seen at a picnic table in the park. Chompy sits with her but has trouble eating due to his lack of teeth and leaves. Pockets takes pity on him. Jerky takes Chompy's abandoned lunch, but drops it when Squabbles accidentally bumps into him. The enraged pig beats him up, knocking his teeth out. Pockets oddly starts collecting the scattered teeth. Later, Nutty purchases a candy apple at the fair. He takes a bite and immediately his teeth are stuck in it. Nutty tries to pull out his teeth and ends up removing his skull as well. Jerky is also there, ready to toss a ball at a stack of milk bottles. His terrible aim sends the ball ricocheting across the booth until smacking Jerky in the face, knocking out his teeth as well. Pockets arrives to collect the spoils. Pockets gets a job as a dentist and has Toothy as her patient. Toothy shows a loose tooth in his mouth that he wants removed. Pockets picks up a drill, scaring Toothy as he thinks she will use it on him. Instead, Pockets just uses it to twist a screw into the wall, much to his relief. But by driving the screw too far in, a crack forms along the wall to the ceiling, in turn causing a light to crash on Toothy's head. Sniffles fires Pockets, but not before she is able to sneak several of Toothy's teeth in her uniform. That night, Pockets watches a boxing match between Tash and Boxer. Tash charges toward Boxer, followed by several punches that send Boxer's teeth flying through the air. Pockets catches them in a popcorn box. Then Boxer gets the upper hand by standing on his tail and kicking Tash to the edge of the ring. By piercing two candy apples into Tash's tusks, Pockets yanks them out. Soon enough, Pockets has a mountain of teeth on her bed. She tries to cover them under a pillow, anticipating the tooth fairy will give her a lot of money because the sheer number of teeth. But there appears to be too much teeth for even her to handle. So she gets another solution. Chompy soon answers a knock on his door to find Pockets presenting him with a necklace made of teeth. Meanwhile, Lumpy cleans up the now deserted boxing arena. He finds the popcorn box of teeth that Pockets left behind. Mistaking them for popcorn, Lumpy attempts to chew them, chipping some of his own teeth in the process. Deaths #Nutty yanks his skull out of his head. #Jerky is bashed in the face by a ball. #A light falls on Toothy's head. Injuries #Squabbles loses all his teeth. #Boxer has some of his teeth knocked out. #Tash's tusks are yanked out by Pockets. #Lumpy chips his teeth by chewing on Boxer's teeth. Trivia *The title is a play on "Truth or Consequences". Category:Season 79 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes